


you belong to me

by velvetycandles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, I’m going to hell, I’m honestly so sorry i suck at writing smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plot Who is she, Posessive Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), a lot of dirty talk, i don’t know her, worth it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetycandles/pseuds/velvetycandles
Summary: Just Smut. Just that and really nothing else.(Except for a fluffy ending)





	you belong to me

**Author's Note:**

> I have never wrote smut before, but, I tried my best! I’m not sure if anything makes sense, really.
> 
> Might make this a multi-chaptered ‘smut’ series, not sure, though

“Who do you belong to?” he asked, pushing you back onto the bed, crawling on top of you.

“Connor, I—“

He grabs your waist and pushes into you to the hilt, shuddering when you gasp at the sensation of him suddenly bottoming out inside you. Connor rolls his hips, and you smile, stretching to accommodate his size, rocking against him. He suddenly bends down to groan into your ear as you pant, coming undone beneath him.

“Ah . . . Y/N, you like that, huh?” he asked, emphasizing each word with a particularly rough thrust up into you. “You like my cock, Y/N?”

Your walls clench harsh around him and you loll your head back, exposing your neck to him. 

“Tell me who you belong to, Y/N.” His voice almost seems close to you than ever before, his breath hot against the shell of your ear, making you shake with need. He kisses your neck, tongue peeking out of his mouth to taste your skin. You cried out, a warmth blossoming in your chest. He was tasting you, _analyzing you_. It made your legs tremble.

“Tell me,” he repeats, pulling out of you until just his tip is barely touching your slick folds.

“Y-you. . To you, Connor.”

His hips snapped back into you, rough, merciless, making you scream. He set a punishing pace, your eyes rolling into the back of your head every time he thrust into you, only to drag back out and do it all over again.

“Please,” you heaved out, “Connor—” 

He nearly growled, hiking you legs up over his shoulders, pounding into you at a new angle that made you see stars. Connor panted, “Will, ah. . you let me come inside, _ah_! Of you? Let me fill up that, _ah_. . tight little cunt?”

Something in the way he says it sends a surge of electricity through your veins you haven’t quite felt before, and you nod your head wildly. “Yes! Connor. . Please!” your words sounded more of a jumbled mess than anything, your lip quivering.

Your hips bounce with his, and you circle your ass around him, making him moan out your name like a prayer. 

“Come nice and hard for me, _ah_! Y/N. I w-want to see you come!”

You gasp, “Yes, I’m so close, I’m so —“

His voice makes your cunt tighten like a vice around him, “Tell me how much you want my come Inside you, Y/N.”

“I —, I — want you to fill me up, Connor,”

“Fuck—!” he splutters, his hips faltering. “I’m going to fill you up to the brim, Y/N. Going to fill you up to the brim with _me_.”

You’re not exactly sure why that does it, but your suddenly tipped over the edge, your nerves resetting like a shock of circuits erupting into flames and you come with a loud scream that dwindles in the empty room. You rut against him, riding out the wave of your orgasm, not wanting to reach that inevitable stop. You squirm underneath him, a long string of moans coming from his lips as he releases inside of you, arms going limp. He pushes off the bed and rolls to the side, not wanting to make you uncomfortable with his weight.

Your eyes widen, panting as you cast a glance in his direction, his eyes are half-lidded and dark with lust. He turns on his side, murmuring softly, his lips hovering close to your ear. “You took me so well, Y/N.” he groans when you let out a hushed moan from his words alone, he wraps his arms around you, biting your earlobe. “It’s alright,”

His hips suddenly thrust up into yours, his cock fucking your thighs. You only whimper in response, tears spilling over your cheeks. “No, Connor,” you sobbed, “No more, not now —“

Connor halted his ministrations, kissing the crook your neck before whispering, “I’m sorry, I’ll stop.” He moves his mouth upwards, kissing the space behind your ear and you relax your back, melting into him. “I’ll go get a cloth to clean you up,” he said, and you whimpered, turning on your side to grab his arm before he had a chance to leave the bed.

He stared down at you with kind brown eyes, LED spinning yellow before returning to blue. “Don’t leave.” you whispered, voice barely above a whisper.

He ponders for a moment, thinks, then nods his head, returning back to his position behind you. Everything was silent, save for the fact that both of your breaths filled the room, your eyes fluttered shut. “I love you, Connor.” you mumbled, smirking against the sheets.

“I love you too, Y/N.”


End file.
